


Central City Crazy

by minazukihatta



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Barry as Harley Quinn, Eobard as the Joker, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minazukihatta/pseuds/minazukihatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes the Harley Quinn-esque role of the Scarlet Speedster. Eobard is his manipulator/husband who is in and out of his life. Leonard Snart is Commander Cold, Central City's hero in love with the Central City crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Central City Crazy

The Scarlet Speedster leans on the frame of the glass case, examining the diamonds ring safely placed inside. His eyes are narrowed in concentration through his red sunglasses and his all-too-kissable lips are pursed. Len’s glad Barry didn’t go for the cowl design his tech genius friend, Pulse, had suggested. But it’s a double-edged sword as it makes him more recognisable and allows his black eye to be visible.

“You know, you’re lucky Piper picked up the burglar alarm and turned it off before the police did,” Len drawls, walking up to him in the pristine clean room in full Commander Cold demeanour. The jewellery store the Scarlet Speedster had broken in to was one of the more expensive ones, but did provide an exquisite assortment of jewellery. Scarlet hadn’t stolen anything— _yet_.

“I know Professor Z and me—sorry, I—are already married, but do you think if we renewed our vows, he would be happy?” Scarlet asks, tilting his head.

Len feels an annoying familiar burn of _irritation-anger-frustration_ run through his veins, causing him to clench his fists. The speedster allows him to stand next to him—something he’s thankful because the speedsters usually dances (literally, dances) or moves away from people if he feels they’re too close—, lightly tip his head up with his finger and remove his sunglasses to examine the swelling around his eye.

Len can think of one person who could think of one person who could harm Barry and make the wound last: Doctor Harrison Wells, or after the explosion of the Particle Accelerator, Eobard Thawne, Professor Zoom.

He’s back again. Great. Len supposes this is Barry’s strange way of warning Cold. He could just call or test Len and his Renegades, but he supposes that isn’t Barry’s way. He’d rather break into jewellery stores and wait for his arch-nemesis to come and get him.

“Does _he_ make you happy?” Len has to ask. Has to know. There has to be a reason why Barry clings onto Wells—Eobard—whatever the flying fuck that ass calls himself. His mom did it because there was nowhere else to go. His sister’s mom came back because she had something to go back to.

Scarlet smiles at him, wide and sunny—there’s another bruise, at the side of his mouth—and shows his bloody teeth. “You don’t know how much he makes me happy, C.C. And when he’s happy, I’m happ _ier_.” He looks back to the rings. “But you didn’t answer my question, Cold. If I propose to him, will Professor Z be happy?”

Len sighs, placing a hand on Scarlet’s shoulder. “No.” He doesn’t think Barry’s ‘Professor Z’ will ever be happy with him. The only time that time when that bastard is happy is when he’s toying with Barry’s feeling and wrapping him tight in not-love, mental disorders and insanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. For prompts, ask at my tumblr (http://timandstepharebamfs.tumblr.com/). If that doesn't work, use the comments!


End file.
